


The Joy of Having You

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But today, he tries his best not to think about work and just set about doing relaxing things like reading, lazing around the apartment and making lewd and unnecessary comments about Sho’s existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Having You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> a very short one, heh! because I miss my Sakumoto <3

Day offs are a rarity these days, something the five of them seldom gets most especially when the year is ending – their schedules tend to be on the peak of what is considered crazy, what with all those music shows they due to appear in, not to mention their scheduled live concert a week before New Year’s eve. 

He feels entirely exhausted just thinking about it. 

But today, he tries his best not to think about work and just set about doing relaxing things like reading, lazing around the apartment and making lewd and unnecessary comments about Sho’s existence. 

Yes, because the rarity of their day off colliding at the same freaking day is so impossible that when it happened he couldn’t help but bask on it by actually making Sho’s life a little unbearable, (at least until Sho got tired of hearing him talk about nonsensical things before shoving his generally nuisance self inside the bedroom and shutting him up by kissing him quick). 

 It’s early still – they had light meal for lunch because Sho had mentioned about getting take-out from the new Italian restaurant near the apartment for dinner, which he readily agreed upon. 

So now he’s here, wandering around the apartment on his sweats and slippers, his unfinished book in hand and thinking of what he should do to pass the time. It isn’t like him to get bored when he’s home (especially when he and Sho are both home together) but today, that’s what it feels like. 

He hears the sound of the vacuum cleaner coming from the last room (the makeshift library room, filled with Sho’s crap from college and a few from his recent jobs for Zero), wondering briefly what the older man ate that made him want to clean the room (or the fact that he’s cleaning, at all) as he starts walking, following the sound. 

Sho is there, alright, turning the vacuum off when he sees him enter the room with a bright grin on his face. 

“Yo,” he waves as he enters, looking around to see the glass cleaner and a cloth lying next to each other on top of the nearby table. He goes straight to the single couch and sit, makes himself comfortable as Sho starts cleaning the table top. His back facing him, Jun could just make up the similarity of Sho and his brother from where he is, as he’s seen Sho’s younger brother took up the cleaning duties when he came over a week before while Sho was out of the country doing research. 

He couldn’t help the smile from blooming up in his face at the memory as opens his book and leans back against the couch. Sho turns and he knows he’s about to shoo him away but he is quick at waving a hand at Sho’s general direction. 

“You know you’re just like your brother sometimes, Sho-chan,” he muses, flipping a page; he keeps his eyes trained on the page he’s reading (which he’s actually not reading, but whatever) and avoiding looking at Sho who is now back at wiping at the table top. 

“I don’t think my brother actually likes kissing you,” is Sho’s answer, and Jun is thankful that Sho has his back turned on him because at least the older man won’t be able to see the way he is trying to keep a straight face, cupping his cheeks to hide the flush of crimson dusting his face. 

“And I don’t even want to imagine you and my brother kissing each other if I want to keep my sanity,” Sho follows afterwards and Jun has to raise his face, can’t not, meeting Sho’s gaze halfway as Sho does the same. 

“Sho-chan,” 

Sho is moving before he could say another word, rounding the way behind Jun and worming a hand around Jun’s neck before planting a firm kiss against the side of Jun’s temple. 

“You’re mine, Jun-chan,” Sho mumbles, thumb resting against the center of Jun’s throat, “Mine; make no mistake about that,” 

And Jun could only nod at that, turning his head to catch a few of Sho’s kisses as Sho held him close.

 

 

 

 


End file.
